jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Koniu202/Odrodzenie: Ostatnie Starcie
Info od Konika :> Tak więc witam was, w tym jakże tasiemcowym opowiadaniu, którego były już trzy części, do których lektury serdecznie zapraszam przed przeczytaniem tego "dzieła" xD Jednak nie zmuszam was ;) No więc, zaczynajmy! 'WSTĘP' Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu walczyłem z Denerisem w wielkiej bitwie w Górskiej Fortecy. On i jego Poszukiwacze chcieli przejąć kontrolę nad pradawnym smokiem, którego zakon Smoczych Jeźdzców zwał Przedwiecznym. W ten sposób Deneris chciał przejąć władzę nad wszystkimi smokami, jednak na przeszkodzie stanąłem mu ja. Poświęcając własne życie, by nie odniósł zwycięstwa. Moje poświęcenie poskutkowało, jednak nawet w najczarniejszych scenariuszach nie spodziewałem się tego, co najbliższe dni miały przynieść. 'ROZDZIAŁ 1' W Adamant minęły dwa tygodnie, odkąd Gart przybył ze smutnymi wieściami po bitwie pod Górską Fortecą. Od tamtego czasu cała Inkwizycja była pogrążona w żałobie po stracie swojego przywódcy. Stratę najbardziej jednak odczuwali najbliżsi Garreta, z Izabela na czele. W końcu był jej bratem, który zawsze starał się ją chronić, niezależnie od ceny. Anora również dość mocno odczuła utratę swojego ukochanego. Obie niemal codziennie udawały się na klif, skąd odprawiany był obrzęd pogrzebowy. To był dla nich koszmar. Ani Anora, ani Izabela tamtego dnia nie mogły sie pogodzić z faktem, iż nie dane im będzie więcej usłyszeć głosu Garreta. Pewnego deszczowego dnia, gdy obie kobiety jak zwykle udały się nad klif, ich uwagę zwrócił pewien mężczyzna, który łudząco przypominał im Garreta. Chłopak leżał na plaży nieprzytomny, a nieopodal znajdywała się łódka, którą zapewne przypłynął, która swoim wyglądem pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Jakby mężczyzna płynął przez rzekę płomieni. Niewiele się zastanawiając, Anora i Izabela przeniosły rozbitka do zamku, by tam opatrzył go miejscowy zielarz. Gdy tylko zobaczył, w jakim stanie znajdował się przybysz, był w głębokim szoku. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by jakikolwiek jego pacjent będąc w podobnej kondycji, w ogóle przeżył. - Przykro mi, ale dla tego człowieka nie ma żadnej nadziei. - medyk przedstawił swoją diagnozę. - Nie jestem nawet pewien, jakim cudem on jeszcze oddycha. - Jest aż tak źle? - spytała Anora, patrząc na przybysza, jakby widziała Garreta. - Polecałbym przygotować dla niego jakąś łódź. Maksymalnie gdzina i biedak wróci do Walhalli. - oznajmił zielarz. Nagle jednak, jego wzrok skierował się na rozbitka, który zaczął coś mamrotać. - Nie...on wrócił...smoki...jedyna nadzieja. - O czym on mówi? - zdziwiła się Izabela. - Azariel...powróci. - mamrotał mężczyzna. - Smoki to ostatnia nadzieja. Muszę...wracać. - dodał, po czym odzyskał przytomność. - Kim jesteś? I kim jest ten cały Azariel, o którym wspominałeś przez sen? - spytała Anora. - Dziwne...nie poznajesz mnie? Chyba aż tak się nie zmieniłem przez ostatnie tygodnie? To ja, Garret. - oznajmił. - C-co? Garret?! Jakim cudem?! - Izabela jako jedyna potrafiła cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Ciężkie czasy nastały. Zmarli powstają z grobów, by służyć Azarielowi. - Ale skoro, jest jak mówisz. Umarli służą temu całemu Azarielowi...to czy ty...no nie wiem, również mu nie służysz? - spytała Anora, która ciągle nie potrafiła się otrząsnąć. - Jeszcze do mnie nie przybył, ale w każdej chwili to się może zmienić. Jeszcze tego samego dnia, po południu, na głównym placu została ogłoszona radosna nowina, iż Garret powrócił do świata żywych. Reakcja wszystkich zgromadzonych była identyczna, jak w przypadku Izabeli i Anory. Większość nawet nie wierzyła, że był to Garret we własnej osobie. W końcu dla wielu Inkwizytor oddał życie w walce z Denerisem. NEXT 1 Przejęcie władzy po swojej śmierci nie było takie proste, jak to się z początku Garretowi wydawało i wcale nie ma mowy o trudności w odzyskaniu jej. Raczej o natłoku różnych spraw, które wymagały dość często natychmiastowej decyzji. W końcu nadszedł jednak czas, w którym do zmartwychwstały Inkwizytor mógł wreszcie odpocząć od swoich obowiązków, których było zbyt dużo jak na czas pokoju. Na szczęście nie samymi obowiązkami człowiek żyje, więc gdy tylko Garret zobaczył Anorę, natychmiast porwał ją na spacer. Ta nawet się nie sprzeciwiała, tylko posłusznie szła za ukochanym, którego strasznie jej przez dwa tygodnie żałoby brakowało. - Wydaje mi się, że nie powiedziałeś wszystkiego o twoim powrocie. - Anora chciała przełamać ciszę, która narastała. - No cóż...być może. - odpowiedział Garret. - Tak na prawdę to trochę was okłamałem, kiedy Izabela spytała się, czy nie służę Azarielowi. Powiedziałem wtedy, że jeszcze do mnie nie przyszedł. Skłamałem. - Jak to? - zdziwiła się Anora. - Nie tak dawno przed moim powrotem on przyszedł do mnie. Chciał mieć w swojej armii umarłych najlepszych dowódzców, jacy kiedykolwiek żyli. Złożył mi propozycję, bym dołączył do niego, a w zamian on sprawi, że wrócę do świata żywych. - I co potem? - Potem...miałem wybór. Gdybym przyłączył się do Azariela musiałbym zrezygnować ze wszystkiego, co było mi tu bliskie. Przywódcy jego Mrocznej Hordy, w przeciwieństwie do ślepo wykonujących umarlaków, zachowywali pełnię kontroli nad swoim umysłem. - rzekł. - A nigdy bym nawet nie pozwolił, by tobie albo Izabeli stało się coś złego, więc...odmówiłem. Wtedy doszło do walki w wyniku której trafiłem tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że mniej więcej o to ci chodziło, Eriel XD Poza tym wiem, że krótko, ale zasypiałem w trakcie pisania, więc chciałem jak najszybciej to skończyć. Jednak pięć godzin snu to dla mnie za mało XDDD NEXT 2 Nie minął nawet miesiąc, zanim do uszu niemal całego świata dobiegła wiadomość, iż Garret powrócił do żywych i ponownie przejął stery Inkwizycji. Większość ludzi nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć, toteż w krótce do Białej Twierdzy zaczęły ściągać istne pielgrzymki ludzi, którzy na własne oczy chcieli ujrzeć powrót Inkwizytora. Wieści dotarły również i na Berk, więc w siedzibie Inkwizycji zjawił się Czkawka, który również chciał powitać przyjaciela. - Muszę przyznać, że nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. - powiedział szatyn. - Jak się widzi czyjąś śmierć, to z reguły trudno uwierzyć w zmartwych wstanie. - odparł Garret. - Racja. Mam nadzieję, że te czasy będą spokojniejsze. - Jak to mawiają - nadzieja matką głupich. - powiedział Inkwizytor. - Nie wiem czy ucieszy cię wiadomość o tym, że gdzieś tam w świecie zbiera się ogromna horda nieumarłych, na czele z niejakim Azarielem. - Nieumarli? - Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć. - Tak. Azariel sam starał się mnie zwerbować do swojej armii, ale mu odmówiłem. Długa hisotria. - Czyli...zgaduję, że w najbliższym czasie spotkamy sporo "znajomych" twarzy? - Wszyscy, z którymi walczyliśmy niegdyś wrócili do żywych, jeśli cię to pociesza. Drago, Rohan, Viggo i Deneris. Będzie ciekawie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone